


my love for you holds no bounds

by MiniGoose



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: Here he was in Even's bed, wearing Even's t-shirt, with Even's marks on his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you like this little drabble! i haven't written in a while and this is my first evak fic but i honestly couldn't help myself, these two...

Even smiles softly, eyes lingering on the soft body next to his. He runs his hand over Isak's hair, petting it gently. Even wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anyone as beautiful as the boy laying next to him.

  
The boy who is all _his_ , even after the shit he put Isak through he still chose to stay. Here he was in Even's bed, wearing Even's t-shirt, with Even's marks on his body. Even knows he doesn't deserve someone like Isak, but for some reason that Even can't understand, he has him and so he's going to cherish the time he's got with Isak. He knows it's selfish, knows that one day Isak's going to find someone better, but every time he holds Isak in his arms he can't help but forget about those kind of thoughts.

 

Isak shifts, turning away with a frown and Even lets out an amused huff.

 

Even pulls himself away from the warmth of the bed before giving Isak a soft kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back, baby." He whispers against the sleeping form.

 

-

 

When Isak wakes the smell of bacon is filling the air and the spot next to him is empty. He can't help but grin like a fool, holding Even's pillow loosely in his hands. He feels like some little girl with a crush but at this point he doesn't even mind, he knows he is completely in love with Even.

 

There is no one who's ever going to make him as happy as Even does. No one can kiss him the way Even does, no one can love him quite the same way.

 

He let's the pillow fall out of his hands and lazily gets out of the bed before finding his way to the kitchen. Even's setting a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast on the table, humming something under his breath.

 

"Hey," Isak mumbles with sleep still in his voice, he pushes back a bit of messy hair stuck in his face and stops next to the table, "Good morning."

 

Even looks up at him, a beautiful smile on his face and Isak feels his heart skip a beat. "Hello." He says, pulling Isak into a kiss. Isak let's himself get lost in the way they feel perfect for each and wraps his hand around Even's neck to pull him closer.

 

"I made you something," Even says before pecking Isak on the lips, watching the blossoming blush on Isak's face. "Come eat with me, baby."

 

Isak smiles to himself as he goes to take a seat, glancing over at Even who is looking at him adoring eyes, and Isak knows that he's never going to give this up, not for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please do let me know if you liked it! that would make me so happy :)  
> my tumblr - [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/).


End file.
